


Oops in Vegas

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard spend some time together in Las Vegas. One morning they wake up naked next to each other and with a wedding band on their ring fingers. None of them can remember what happened the night before and they decide to get divorced. But things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 8





	Oops in Vegas

It all happened after the Rocketman premiere, in a way of celebrating and saying, “our hard work is finished and now we can celebrate.” It was Richard’s idea; him and Taron had become incredibly close through filming, and their closeness only grew closer. Neither of them thought much of their unusual trip out of the country, considering it was a form of celebration.

It all happened after they booked their hotel, giving each other goofy glances here and there and giggling like a couple of school girls. The plan was to get drunk, maybe share a couple secrets here and there like they usually did, and hopefully crash by the end of the weekend.

That was the plan.

That isn’t how things went.

Instead, here they are now, leaving Taron’s mind racing at about a thousand words per minute.

It was a slight shuffling in the bed that caught his attention. The crumpled sheets once comfortably wrapped around his body like a cacoon of sorts now enveloped someone else, sitting opposite to Taron. He froze up at the realization that he was completely nude under the covers. He assumed he made a dumb mistake of picking up a random girl while out drinking. He hadn’t gotten that smashed, had he? Another movement in the sheets had him turning to see just what he’d gotten himself into, and his stomach dropped immediately at the sight.

Richard laid opposite to T, soundly asleep and curled up with the blanket around him. Taron bit his lip, weighing the outcomes of this situation. Did they really sleep together? Did Richard enjoy it? Frantically but quietly, T sat up fully, about to slide the covers off himself to look around for any suggestion as to what led them here, but Rich woke up.

Taron turned to look at him fully, as he yawned and buried his face slightly into the pillow, causing T’s heart to flutter.

“Taron?” The name slipped from Richard’s lips with ease, yet a confused look rested on his face. Taron didn’t respond. He felt his face warm up and his body froze. Rich blinked slowly, taking in the situation. The minute he realized the two of them were naked, he groaned. “There’s no fucking way we did what I think we did,” He flopped down onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face in exhaustion.

“We, uh- um.” Taron stumbled over words, clearly flustered about the situation at hand. But once Richard was rubbing his hands over his face, T noticed it. He glanced down at his own hand, and forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. “Shit,” he mumbled, slightly under his breath.

“What?” Rich sat himself up, sheets still covering his lower half.

“I think,” T began, standing up and wrapping a sheet around himself. “I think we got married,” he spoke as quietly as possible.

At this sentence, Rich lifted his left hand, only to see the cheap band on his ring finger. He glanced at Taron’s only to see the exact same thing. His eyes widened and his mouth opened like he had something to say, but it snapped shut before anything else could come out of it.

“Rich, I’m gonna tell you something, but only because I don’t think there’s ever going to be a better time to do it.” he swallowed his pride saying this.

“What is it?” Richard mumbled, standing up and disregarding the fact that he was completely bare. Taron watched as he walked to his suitcase that sat in the corner of the room, and blinked, still unsure if this was all really happening.

“Okay, I know I’ll sound like a teenager with what I’m about to say, but,” T sits on the edge of the bed, clenching the sheet just a bit tighter with nerves. “I’ve had feelings for you for months, Rich. Honestly, since the first day on set, I couldn’t get my eyes off of you,” he bit his lip anxiously. “and I know that this isn’t exactly ideal, but, uhm. Yeah.” Way to go, Taron thought to himself. You couldn’t have fucked that up much more.

“Taron, listen,” Rich stood still in that same corner of the room, now partially dressed with a pair of loose sweats hanging low at his waist. “I had feelings for you for months. But as time went on, I got over them. And this,” he waved a finger between the distance of their two bodies. “this shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it did,” Taron spoke with sudden confidence. “It did, and there’s no way to change that fact.”

Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What I’m saying, T, is that we can’t do this,” he lifted his left hand, gesturing at the band on his finger. “we need to get a divorce, immediately. The paps will be on us as soon as we walk out into the public eye, and we aren’t supposed to be married. So we need to find time to go to a courthouse and just file some divorce papers or something. I don’t know how this shit works.”

Taron stood completely still at that, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. He confessed his feelings, and for what? “So you don’t feel that way about me anymore?” He asked. Rich shook his head, staring at the floor. “So, me confessing my feelings was an absolute waste of time, then? Good to know.” Taron walked to where his suitcase sat and grabbed his own clothes, only to go directly towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He knew he was being over dramatic, and a bit selfish, but in the midst of things, none of that seemed to bother him.

“T,” Rich tried, earning no response from Taron. From behind the door, he could hear the younger man shuffling through his case, trying to find his clothes for the day. “Taron.” He tried again, sighing when he got no response.

Rich walked to the edge of the bed and sat, thinking. He took time to glance at his ring finger. He tried to remember the events from last night and what exactly led up to them, but he couldn’t. It was like everything became one large blackout after the drinks started. He thinks back to when his feelings for Taron were unlike any other. The way that his heart would flutter when his piercing blue eyes would meet Taron’s lighter green ones. He feels his face warm at the thought of those feelings returning, causing a smile to slowly break out on his face.

The door swung open then, revealing a flustered Taron.

“Sorry,” he began, setting his suitcase aside. “you’re right, it’s not a good idea to stay married. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He finished, playing with his fingers a bit to keep himself occupied. He was avoiding eye contact, looking anywhere but at Richard.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Richard responded. Taron pursed his lips and sighed, rolling his shoulders.

“Okay, so… Now what?”

That “now what?” lingered for months. The two of them truthfully forgot about the situation after a couple of weeks, because their time spent together never really ended. Their Vegas trip ended up lasting another three days, and after Vegas, they stayed at each other’s flats here and there with no intention of ending the flow of things. Taron actually began to notice little things from Rich. The way he would sneak side glances when he thought T wasn’t paying attention. Quiet murmurs would catch his attention, each time causing Taron to ask, “hm?” Richard responded with, “nothing, sorry.” But he wasn’t oblivious. Things were going well, and he just didn’t want that to end.

One rainy night in Wales changed everything, though. Richard had been staying with Taron for about a week, using the quietness of his home to study for his upcoming role and appreciating how willing T was to help him memorize lines.

“Rich?” Taron cleared his throat as his voice cracked slightly. Rich looked up from where he was seated, across the room from Taron who was sitting at a booth in the kitchen. “Can we talk about something?”

“Of course,” Richard furrowed his brows, now giving Taron his full attention.

“We never got that divorce,” was all that he said, leaving Richard to soak in a short sentence that held a lot of meaning. “I, uh, I’ve just been thinking about that lately, sorry for throwing it at you like that.”

“It’s okay,” Rich shook his head slightly, standing from where he was sitting to walk towards Taron. “do you want one?”

“What, a divorce?” Taron asked, biting his lip. Richard nodded. “I mean… No, not really. B-but, I thought about what you wanted before, and–”

“Taron, that was before. Can I be honest with you?” He asked, earning a small nod from the younger man. “I’ve kind of fallen back in love with you. I thought I was making that obvious.” He chuckled lowly and rubbed his forehead.

“Don’t fuck with me, Rich.” Taron laughed nervously and Richard didn’t move an inch.

“I’m serious,” he took Taron’s hand into his own. “I love you, T,” Taron smiled down at their ring fingers which once carried their wedding bands. “Can I kiss you?” He bit his lower lip and cupped Taron’s cheek. T nodded and exhaled shakily before Rich leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Taron’s. Neither of them moved at first, simply soaking in the feeling of finally being so close to each other once again. Richard tilted his head slightly, giving Taron a better angle to finally move his lips. The both of them pulled away at the same time, resting their foreheads against each other.

“This is so weird. It’s straight out of a rom com, and I hate rom coms.” Taron stated and Rich laughed at this.

“Have you seen 10 Things I Hate About You?” Taron shook his head and Richard gasped exaggeratingly. “That’s just wrong. You’re not allowed to say that you hate rom coms until you’ve seen that film.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to watch it, don’t we?” Taron asked hopefully.

“If you’re suggesting that I’d like to remain your husband for the time being, then yes,” Richard replied, earning a soft smile from Taron. “And T?”

“Mhm?”

“One day I’ll be sliding on a real, beautiful, meaningful wedding ring.”

Taron’s heart fluttered in a way that replicated the feeling of before, when they were first getting to know each other and they would make brief but definite eye contact. And he knew that Richard wasn’t lying.

Because the look in his eyes was proof enough that this was a promise he wouldn’t break.


End file.
